Academy Students
Welcome to the Ninja Academy! The first thing you may have noticed upon coming here are the three different colored bars on your profile! These are your Hitpoints (HP-red) Chakra (Cha-blue) and Stamina (Sta-green) The first one needs no real explanation, its your Health, it hits zero, you pass out and need to be revived at a nearby hospital, where you will either have to wait a set time, or you can pay in game currency to get healed immediately. It regenerates when not in combat or KO'd. The second bar is your Chakra, the Spiritual energy used by Ninja to fuel techniques. This regenerates over time when not in combat, and is vital for training and combat. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques use this resource more than Stamina. The last resource bar is Stamina, this is the Physical energy Ninja use for techniques. This also regenerates when not in combat, and is vital to training and physical combat. Taijutsu and Bukijutsu use this resource more than Chakra. Well, now that you know what each bar represents, how about we get to the fun stuff? Training! As you can see below, you have 4 offenses and 4 defenses, all based on a Style of combat. Ninjutsu or Elemental techniques, Genjutsu or Mind techniques Taijutsu or Physical techniques, and finally Bukijutsu or Weapon techniques These 4 Styles make up the Combat Square of TNR, and having a defense against all is important, as is a focus so you can maximize damage from a chosen Style in combat. Alright, Its time to get your feet wet, lets start with your first tasks! Statistics The statistic that you can train here are offensive, defensive skills and intelligence. In offensive and defensive that are four that you can train in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Bukijutsu, these use both chakra and stamina to increase the strength of the defensive and offensive skills. To improve your Genjutsu and Ninjutsu strength you need to train them at the academy this requires 5 chakra points and 2 stamina points to train, When you train you will gain 10 experience, 0.1 improvement in ninjutsu or genjutsu offensive strength or defensive strength and a 0.05% increase of your chakra for everytime you train. To improve you Taijutsu and Bukijutsu skill strength you need to train them at the academy this requires 2 chakra points and 5 stamina points to train, When you train you will gain 10 experience, 0.1 improvement in Taijutsu and Weapon skill offensive strength or defensive strength and a 0.05% increase of your stamina for everytime you train. To Improve your Intelligence which you will need to move on to the next level you need to do Intelligence class at the academy this requires 50 chakra points and 50 stamina points to increase you level. when you have done your Intelligence class you gain a 0.5 improvement on your intelligence. Don't train any offense as an Academy Student, as you will not need it, wait until you rank up to Genin, where you will know if you have a Bloodline with a focus on a Combat Style. Jutsu Jutsu are technique used during battle to either gain the upper hand on a opponent or to get away from the battle. During this rank you need to learn and level up three Ninjutsu Jutsus, these jutsu are the Clone Technique, Transform Technique and the Replacement Technique. To learn these jutsu you need to go to the academy and train in them, the requirements to do this are Ryo (in game money), 90 Chakra points and 90 Stamina points. Once the jutsu has been learned you can go to the academy (which will cost Ryo again) to train them, as well as the standard 90 Chakra and Stamina. The Academy 3 as they are known must be leveled to 5 each before you can become a Genin. Here are the current Logbook orders for Academy Student: # Train any defense to above 17.5 # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 55 # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 62.5. Run 20 errands # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 72.5. All three starting jutsu must be level 1 or higher # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 82.5. Win 1 or more arena fights # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 100 # Buy 1 Kunai and use it in combat. # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 125. Use an equipped item in battle # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 135. Buy 1 or more lottery tickets # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 150. Train your intelligence to at least 6. Train all starting jutsu to at least level 5 Once you complete them all you have made your way to the rank of Genin.